Please Forgive Us, Our Sky
by Yuukinatsuki
Summary: Tsuna accused of killing Kyuudaime and two Nonno's guardians. He was exiled and left alone until his turn to left Vongola and his guardians. (Taken from Natsuyuuki's account and re-edit back).


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Forgive Us , Our Sky**

 **Story and Author by** **Yuukinatsuki  
(Former from Natsuyuuki account and re-edit back)**

 **Genre : Hurt and sad (Angst?)**

 **Warnings : Bad Grammar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Katekyo Hitman Reborn not Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's been three years he has never seen or meet with all of its Guardians. Their voices still ringing in his head, both his guardians and also his father.

 _"Ju- Juudaime, what have you done?!" Gokudera Hayato, Right-Hand Man and His Storm Guardian said disbelieve, like what he look in front of his eyes._

"Tsuna _,_ _y- you do not kill them, right?" Takeshi Yamamoto, Left-Hand His men also said disbelieve._

"Tsuna-n _i_ _i..." Lambo Bovino, His younger brother and Lightning Guardian, Scared of Tsuna._

 _"_ _Boss_ _u_ _..._ _"_ _Chrome_ _Dokuro_ _, His_ _Second_ _Guardians of_ _Mist_ _._

 _"_ _Kufuf_ _u~_ _I_ _do not_ _expect you_ _to_ _kill_ _someone_ _,_ _Tsunayoshi._ _"_ _Rokudo_ _Mukuro_ _, another_ _Guardians_ _Of_ _Mist_ _said_ _to_ _him_ _.  
_

 _"_ _Extreme_ _Sawada!_ _We_ _'ve been disappointed_ _of you_ _._ _"_ _Sasagawa_ _Ryohei_ _,_ _Guardian_ _Of_ _Sun_ _said._

 _"_ _Hnn_ _..._ _"_ _Hibari_ _Kyoya_ _,_ _ex_ _-_ _prefect_ _Namimori_ _High School_ _and_ _the Guardian_ _of_ _Cloud_ _said._

 _"_ _Tsuna_ _..._ _you're_ _not_ _my_ _Tuna_ _-_ _Fish that I know_ _again._ _"_ _His_ _Father and_ _ex_ _-_ _Head_ _of_ _CEDEF_ _said_ _full_ _hurt_ _and disappointed_ _in_ _his eyes_ _._

* * *

 **~ Flashback ~**

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi, a young boss who recently served two years as the Guardian of Sky and Boss Of Vongola Tenth Generation._ _Brunette_ _just came out of the meeting room with the two guardians_ _of_ _Kyuudaime and_ _Kyuudaime self,_ _suddenl_ _y_ _Kyuudaime_ _'s guardians_ _try to attack_ _and kill them, especially_ _to kill_ _Kyuudaime self._

 _Spiky_ _Brunette_ _enters_ _Hyper_ _Dying Will_ _Mode_ _,_ _to_ _save himself_ _and_ _Kyuudaime who he had_ _also_ _considered_ _as_ _his_ _grandfather_ _._ _Tsuna_ _managed to kill_ _the two_ _guardians_ _who_ _had_ _betrayed_ _Vongola Kyuudaime_ _and_ _did hurt his grandfather, who now_ _lay_ _dying_ _in_ _his lap_ _until_ _his friends come and help him._

 _"_ _Juudaime_ _!_ _"_ _"_ _Tsuna_ _!_ _"_ _Yell his_ _Rain and_ _Storm_ _Guardians_ _._

 _All_ _his_ _Guardian_ _s_ _and_ _also_ _His_ _Father_ _,_ _run_ _over_ _him_ _and_ _scared_ _when_ _they_ _were_ _looking at_ _Brunette full_ _red blood_ _around_ _his_ _body_ _._

 _"_ _Ju_ _-_ _Juudaime,_ _what have_ _you done_ _?_ _!_ _"_ _Gokudera_ _said._ _"What happened to_ _Kyudaime_ _and his_ _Guardians_ _?" A_ _sk_ _him_ _disbelieve_ _._

 _"They..._ _-_ _is not what you think_ _Hayato._ _B_ _oth Kyuudaime's Guardians suddenly attacked us when the meeting is over_ _._ _" Explain him to his family._

"Tsuna-nii..." Lambo Tsuna said fear-filled look at the blood.

"Bossu..." Chrome and hiding behind Mukuro said.

"Kufufufu~ I do not expect you to kill someone, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro's said.

"Tsuna _,_ _y- you not kill them, right?" Yamamoto was said with disbelieve in his voice._

 _"_ _Extreme_ _Sawada!_ _We_ _'ve been_ _disappointed of you_ _._ _"_ _Ryohei_ _was_ _said_ _with_ _more_ _low_ _tone_ _._

 _"_ _Hn_ _n_ _..._ _"_

 _"_ _B-_ _but_ _,_ _I'm_ _just_ _protecting_ _Kyuudaime_ _,_ _it was_ _not me_ _who_ _did it._ _"_

 _Ex_ _-_ _Head_ _of_ _CEDEF_ _then walked_ _towards him_ _and_ _checked the pulse_ _one of_ _Kyuudaime_ _'s guardians_ _._

 _"_ _I'm_ _disappointed in you_ _,_ _Tsuna..._ _you_ _will be_ _exiled_ _from the_ _Vongola_ _,_ _and_ _no longer the_ _Tenth_ _Generation_ _Vongola_ _Boss_ _from now_ _onwards_ _you_ _will_ _stay_ _in_ _this_ _mansion_ _itself only_ _with maids_ _who_ _came_ _every_ _morning_ _until the afternoon_ _to_ _work_ _and_ _be with you_ _._ _"_ _His Dad said to him._

 _Former_ _head_ _CEDEF_ _Boss_ _stood up_ _and_ _left Tsuna alone_ _._ _"_ _Tsuna_ _..._ _you're_ _not_ _Tuna_ _-_ _Fish_ _that I know again._ _"_ _His father_ _and_ _also_ _his_ _Guardians_ _then_ _left him alone_ _in the dark_ _forever_ _._

 **~ End Flashback ~**

* * *

There are none of his friends who will accompany him again. Alone, silent... that he heard was the wind passing through the windows of his room lying and now he is just waiting wrenched deaths due to diseases of brain cancer that was already in the final stage.

 _ **"**_ _ **A**_ _ **Boss**_ _ **must**_ _ **protect**_ _ **his subordinates**_ _ **and their families**_ _ **,**_ _ **Dame**_ _ **-**_ _ **Tsuna."**_

Only the words are still remembered well by him, the words are often spoken by the tutor at the time he was willing to surrender everything. Brunette has failed to save the tutor and the only person who understands him, someone who make a full determination to protect all his friends, when Representative War ten years ago.

"I'm sorry, Reborn... I could not protect them. They have gone too far for me to achieve... _" 'I wish, I can meet you and_ _the others there._ _'_

 _'Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Lambo, Onii-san, Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari-san, Okaa-san, Otou-san... everyone, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry to have to disappoint all of you_ _and left you_ _.'_

Tsuna cried as he shed tears into his face. He still remembers the memories that he did along with his guardians while still in school. He had tears in his eyes and close his eyes for the last time.

' _Thank you… for everything.'_

"Tsunayoshi..." Byakuran stared Tsuna sadly lying in bed and to close his eyes for the last time. He oversees Tsuna in the mist with his Mist Guardian. He was ever doing terrible things to Brunette and his family, but Tsuna still be his friend and to forgive him, even though Yuni had died during the War Representative with the others Arcobaleno.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~** **Time Skip ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tsuna was buried next to the grave Yuni, Tsuna's funeral was also attended by only Byakuran and his guardians. Funeral atmosphere of silence, silent, one by one his guardians leave their own Boss in front of the both gravestone of skies.

"Byakuran-sama... we will be waiting for you in the car." Said his Guardian of Cloud and right hand Gesso Famiglia.

Silence, Byakuran did not say anything when Kikyo would go.

"It's been three years since the **'incident'** was, they had never visited though." Said someone "So what are you going to do now, Byakuran Gesso ?"Ask the person who has just come put two white lily flowers in both Skies grave.

"I do not know, Gamma... I've done many horrible things to Tsunayoshi-kun and Yuni in the past."

"Now the holder of Tri-Ni-Sette only you and both sky is no longer there... and this world was not longer the center of balance of a parallel universe... you also do not need to feel guilty for us, I think Hime-sama has forgive all your mistakes in the past then, just as Decimo forgive you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 _"_ _It's Okay_ _, Byakuran._ _F_ _or now I just wanted to change_ _Mafia World_ _for the better just like Vongola Primo did in the past. I think Yuni will also do the same thing, so you no longer need to feel guilty."_ _Brunette_ _said while look at blu_ _e_ _sky._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He remembered. He remembers when he visited Vongola Decimo and form an alliance. He still clearly remember the words Decimo say the same thing with a sad face, looking at the blue sky at the time. Regardless of the person sitting next to him he said it with a determination "I could make Tsunayoshi can rest in peace, Gamma."

"Do what you think is right, Byakuran." Gamma left Byakuran alone to think. _'_ _I'm sorry,_ _Hime_ _-_ _sama..._ _I_ _could_ _not_ _keep my promise_ _to_ _protect you_ _and_ _Aria_ _'._

 **~.~.~.~ Meanwhile in New Vongola Base ~.~.~.~**

Knock ... knock ... knock ...

"Get in."

A blonde and black-haired knocked on the door and came into the room guardian of Storm.

"Yo, Gokudera!"

"Gokudera-dono!"

Gokudera turned his attention towards them.

"What are you doing here, Sword freak!"

"Ahh... Gokudera-dono, I was met with Yamamoto-dono when to report the results of a mission in Venice."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. Basil then submit the file that contains the reports of the mission.

Gokudera read something about reports from and frown his eyebrow "Basil?"

"Ha'i, Gokudera-dono?"

"Didn't they were guardians Thunder and Storm of Vongola Kyuudaime who killed by Juudaime three years ago?!"

"Yes, that's right... it turns out they are from Platea Famiglia... a Illegal Mafia Family that Kyuudaime ever destroy in the past."

Gokudera stood up from his seat. "Yamamoto! You go with Lambo and find all files about Lightning and Storm Guardians of Kyuudaime! And you Basil! Tell Hibari to investigate this case with you!"

"Okay, Gokudera" "I understand, Gokudera-dono" Said them simultaneously and out of the office Silver-haired.

Guardian Storm then sat back and closed his eyes slowly.

 _"B- but, I'm just protecting Kyuudaime, it was not me who did it_ _._ _"_

Guardian of sky's voice still be heard clearly in his head. "Juudaime..."Gokudera said slowly.

 **~.~.~ few days later ~.~.~**

All guards Tenth Generation Vongola in meeting and discussing ' **Case** ' three years ago, which they have to leave their sky.

"So... how did it go?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sawada-dono said was true... they seem to really try to get revenge against Kyuudaime. Storm and Thunder Kyuudaime's guardians has repeatedly tried to kill him." Basil said.

"But... Boss..."

"We've left Tsuna-nii without being accompanied him for this..."

Silence. They bowed his head. It's been three years they were left Brunette alone in the Vongola Mansion... even though they also have never visited.

"Kufufufu~ how if we visit Tsunayoshi now~?"

"Mukuro-sama..."

"Hahaha... it's a good idea, Mukuro!"

"UOOHHH! WE WILL VISIT SAWADA AGAIN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Of course, the Lawn-Head!"

"Lambo-san will apologize to Tsuna-nii!"

"Boss..."Chrome also want to apologize to him because they already accuse and leave him alone.

"I sometimes wonder... what was Sawada-dono doing when we not in his side." Basil murmurs.

"Hahaha... what if we figuring out by our self? I'm sure he would be happy if we come to visit... "

They all then agreed to meet their sky and apologized for not being there during three years.

* * *

 **~.~.~ At Old Mansion Vongola ~.~.~**

 _ **Knock ... knock ... knock ...**_

All ex-Guardians Tsuna is outside the Mansion where the ' **incident** ' that ever happened, events that makes them forget their sky.

Yamamoto tried to push the door, but the door was not locked, so Yamamoto calling his fellow guardians to go and look for Tsuna.

"Hey! The door is not closed."

"Eh? What Sawada forgot to lock it? "

"Oya Oya ~he was still clumsy like usual, kufufufu~"

"Boss..."

The Guardians getting in the Mansion and the search Their sky in all rooms in the Mansion. But the result is Impossible. The brunette not looking at somewhere in the Mansion.

"Did you guys find Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Chrome, Lambo, Ryohei and shaking their heads. "He's not everywhere, to the extreme!"

"I see..."

"Kufufu~ maybe our skylark would find him." Mukuro suddenly appear in front of them.

"Hnn... he also does not exist in the park." Hibari who come out from somewhere suddenly said to them.

"What of you already looking for him in his room?" Tanya storm guardian.

They all shook their head, except Mukuro and Hibari of course.

"Maa~maa~ maybe Tsuna in his room?"

"Jaa... How about we are looking for Tsuna-nii there?" advice youngest.

"Just remaining that room that we have not check out." Said Sun Guardian.

They entered the room only can't found him everywhere. That looks just a letter on the desk, beside the bed.

Gokudera took it, and then read the contents of the letter.

* * *

 _To all:_

 _If my friends, guardians, family or even someone ever read this, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, ex-Vongola Decimo and a sky,_

 _not here or exist in the world anymore._

 _Also, for my guardians and dear family._

 _I really am sorry for bringing you into this world..._

 _Make you fight for me..._

 _But I know... you are also fighting for playing snowballs and see the fireworks together... spending time together... and see tomorrow together._

 _I also apologize for making you all upset..._

 _But I really just wanted to protect grandfather and also you all..._

 _But I guess it's too late... I also want to apologize for not telling you about a disease that happened to me since the fight Arcobaleno._

 _I'm suffering from end-stage disease brain cancer... but as long as I suffer from diseases that I brought, I'm not afraid to die... all I want to do is to protect you and together with all of you..._

 _But now I've made you feel ashamed of myself... and also feel disappointed. I want to apologize for it..._

 _I'm sorry, I can not be with you, protect you like my promise and desire..._

 _Thank you for all that you gave me..._

 _Arrideverci, I love you like my own family._

\- Tsunayoshi Sawada –

* * *

" _Juu- daime_ … ?"Gokudera's hand trembling when holding the letter left by his boss. Slowly the tears streaming down his cheek and moistened letter in his hands.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto see Storm Guardian kneeling, crying after reading a letter on the table. Yamamoto took it and read it. Not believe his eyes widened at what he read.

Yamamoto then give the Letter to Ryohei, who then read it out loud.

Everything is silent... they tried to process what was said by their sky...

But one thing they realized... they have no Boss... he's going to place all the former boss of the Vongola and Arcobaleno is located.

"You've been late to realize all that happened, huh?"

A hearing the sound disturbing them. They turned to the sound source in front of the open door. The sound that comes from a white-haired man, a man who had been their enemies in the past.

"Kufufufu ~shut up you, Marshmallow freak! We already regret what we've done to him."

"It is okay if you do not want me to be here... but I came to tell you where Tsunayoshi buried."

"So it's true... Boss has..."Chrome eyes tears flowed to her cheeks.

"Tsuna-nii... I'm sorry! Huaaahhh!" Cried Lambo.

"Che! Quickly tell us where?"

"Humm~ it was not far, I buried him beside the grave Yuni in the forest."

Everyone ran out to find the location of both graves skies, especially their sky grave's.

Boss Giglio nero also brunette graves and all family not far from the headquarters of the Vongola. The cemetery was located in the forest area of the Vongola beside a lake... all the guardians know where Yuni's grave because Tsuna self was the one who suggested that, the arcobaleno and the others buried there. Even Reborn also buried there, right next to the cemetery Yuni. They were buried in a comfortable place and closed.

They all stopped in front of a new made gravestone...

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **19xx-20xx**

 **A Best Friend, Child, Boss and Sky of all Elements**

They could not say anything else... The sky they had left them alone, and they also leave him alone when he was most need their help…

"Tsunayoshi ever say once to me... he was deliberately left the mansion door opened because he knows one thing... He sure if you guys, his Guardians will return to live with him. He also always come here and apologize to Reborn because he also knows, one day Decimo can not to be together and embrace his Elements."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"What were you doing? Why the meeting was canceled? "Asked the brunette was still lying in a hospital bed belonging to the Vongola._

 _"B- but Juudaime, you suddenly pale and was unconscious when we will attend a meeting with Don Gesso Famiglia!"_

 _"Ahahaha, that's right Tsuna. We just do not want to past events happen again."_

 _"Yare yare~ however, Lambo still not believe with Marshmallow freak."_

 _"We were still should pay attention about that, Sawada!"_

 _"Oya oya~ do not get me wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun. I still do not have your body, kufufufu."_

 _"Bossu..."_

 _"Hnn, Omnivore... do not you dare be Herbivore."_

 _"Mou~ I told you, I'm just exhausted! Anyway... Byakuran already not the enemy Vongola again..." pouted brunette._

 _"Kufufufufu~ but we still didn't believe him, Tsunayoshi~"_

 _Brunette sighed. "What did you say? You know it, right? I will not die that easy. We still have not put an end to the dark times of the Mafia world... " Spiky brunette bowed sadly, "Even if I die, you will still be with me, with memories that buried in my heart, also I do not have to worry. I still have you that will take my place, is not it?" Said Brunette with a warm smile also with a little sadness that is not visible._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shared their memories of the sky suddenly flashed in their heads... the atmosphere became quiet and sad at the same time.

One of mind flashed in their minds... they are already clicking deny pledge to always be with the sky. However, they are not going to deny their promise for the second time. That is a promise to protect the Vongola Family.

They just hope that, one day, they can be reunited with the sky already receiving them, understand them and embrace, merge them into one. Someday... definitely... will meet again.

* * *

 **_- End -_**

* * *

 **Author Note :** If you wondering, yes. This was made by Natsu Yuuki or Natsuyuuki. This one are re-edit.

It is my another account for fanfiction, just in different language. Also if you search any English stories there, it will not be there anymore, because I already decided I will make my Natsuyuuki account only for Indonesia fiction.

And yes, this one I will make especially for English. So… Good Day!


End file.
